Talk:Future Scenarios for India
Re: Ice Age The Gulf Stream stopping would have an effect on weather patterns across the world but would not lead to global cooling - in fact the Film The Day After Tommorrow was purely a work of fiction, research indicates that it would lead to a drop in Ocean temperatures off North West Europe of up to 10C 18F but probably a lot less than this and that is only because the climate in North West Europe is so hugely warmed by the North Atlantic Drift (as it in fact the current that passes by North West Europe up from the Caribbean is known), the warming from the current is less further away from it, the British Isles for example has a climate more of what you would expect of somewhere 10 degrees nearer to the Equator, if the current stopped then the areas that the current came from would if anything actually become even warmer, India actually has cooling currents to the South and so possibly could end up getting warm currents instead and so maybe ending up even warmer, increases in sunshine if the Monsoon failed equally could lead to it actually becoming hotter. In fact what has caused Ice Ages in the past has been unusually low levels of Greenhouse Gases (Naturally occuring Greenhouse Gases warm the Earth's climate by roughly 20 degrees Celcius), or when there is a continent at both poles there is a theory called Snowball Earth that suggests that the Icecaps formed at both poles could result in rapid cooling occuring with the earth freezing all the way to the Equator over the entire area, other possible causes of an Ice Age include increases in dust content in the atmosphere blocking out the sun (There is an increase in Volcanic activity but this also puts out Greenhouse Gases and so while in the short term it leads to cooling, in the longer term it actually leads to warming), lower output from the sun (in fact solar output has been on an upward trend for centuries now) or not unsurprisingly something appearing in between the Earth and the Sun that was not previously there. None of these are the case though. India would still be very severely affected by a sharp drop in temperature - if temperatures in Delhi say were to drop to more like those of London then there would be huge crop failures and in fact there would have to be a change in crops grown to adapt to a new climate, people would be caught out with neither the clothing nor the readiness to deal with winter snow and frost, however there are no signs of this happening and in fact if you look at climactic models of any reputable National Weather Organisation - The Met Office in the UK for example, or The Hadley Centre, or UN Climate Change Study organisations you will find that actually predictions are that North West Europe will warm but the process will be slowed by the slowing of the Gulf Stream and that most of the world including India will get hotter. In fact here in the UK Summers with the hottest day going over 30C 86F in most of England and Wales have become the norm, 31C 88F now occurs in the Midlands and South East of England a few times a year - the North Atlantic Drift has slowed by 30% and the forecast is that if it were not to speed up again that this would result in a 1 degree Celsius cooling in North West Europe, but that is unlikely to result in cooling in India, in fact even in North West Europe the probability is that this would merely slow climactic warming here in coming decades, here where I live it used to be that the highest temperature ever recorded was 32.2C 90F, since 1990 such temperatures were exceeded that year it reaching 34.6C 94.2F, in 2003 it went over 30C 86F on a few successive days and this year temperatures tomorrow are forecast to reach 30C 86F and that's in what is North West\Central Northern\North Midlands of England (the General Area), for this area temperatures over 30C 86F according to projections should be a once in 50 year occurence.--Lord of the Isles 02:23, 2 July 2006 (UTC) Russia If an ice-age where to break out, millions of Russians people would migrate into the south; raping, plundering and pillaging entire countries and converting the survivors to Christianity. 01:36, 21 July 2008 (UTC) (later commentary added that replaced much of article; moved here out of the way, with the subsequent addition to its last sentence) This is a wonderful mail circulating in favour of Raj Thackerey Have a look We all should support Raj Thackeray and take his initiative ahead by doing more... 1. We should teach our kids that if he is second in class, don't study harder.. just beat up the student coming first and throw him out of the school 2. Parliament should have only Delhiites as it is located in Delhi 3. Prime-minister, president and all other leaders should only be from Delhi 4. No Hindi movie should be made in Bombay. Only Marathi. 5. At every state border, buses, trains, flights should be stopped and staff changed to local men 6. All Maharashtrians working abroad or in other states should be sent back as they are SNATCHING employment from Locals 7. Lord Shiv, Ganesha and Parvati should not be worshiped in our state as they belong to north (Himalayas) 8. Visits to Taj Mahal should be restricted to people from UP only 9. Relief for farmers in Maharashtra should not come from centre because that is the money collected as Tax from whole of India, so why should it be given to someone in Maharashtra? 10. Let's support kashmiri Militants because they are right to killing and injuring innocent people for benifit of there state and community...... 11. Let's throw all MNCs out of Maharashtra, why should they earn from us? We will open our own Maharashtra Microsoft, MH Pepsi and MH Maruti of the world. 12. Let's stop using cellphones, emails, TV, foreign Movies and dramas. James Bond should speak Marathi 13. We should be ready to die hungry or buy food at 10 times higher price but should not accept imports from other states 14. We should not allow any industry to be setup in Maharashtra because all machinery comes from outside 15. We should STOP using local trains... Trains are not manufactured by Marathi manoos and Railway Minister is a Bihari 16. Ensure that all our children are born, grow, live and die without ever stepping out of Maharashtra, then they will become true Marathi's Who ever has given this guy the right to decide as to who gets to live here and who gets employment here. He states in media that the North Indian politicians should not try and gain political milage out of chhath puja; what the hell is he doing…. Are there any other persons other than Marathis listening to him. Is he speaking for anybody else? Is he supporting anybody else? He is the one to have begun the religious or social drive to gain the political mileage and now things are going out of his hand when the Marathis are taking law into their own hands on the basis of the so called prowess shown by him and instilled in them by him… I say he has simply brought ridicule to Mumbai, Maharashtra, India and the Society at large…. I strongly condemn such acts especially when we are on our way to become a super power in the 21st Century: Divisive politics will only hinder our growth, we should be distinct, we should be diverse but not at the cost of unity